Jasper High Love Story (Discontinued)
by KeithTheLoneWolf
Summary: This is my first story ever, and I hope you guys enjoy it. This story is rated M, because in the story there will be Violence, and Romance, and Possibly Lemons. Humphrey, his brother, and sister just moved to Jasper, after the deaths of their parents, but one day at Humphrey's new school he meets a nice girl named Kate who he starts to fall in love with. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**This is my first story ever, I am very new to this, and I hope my first story is good for you guys. Well that's pretty much everything i hope you guys like the first Chapter.:)**

Chapter 1: Introduction

One nice Sunset Evening In Jasper there is a guy who is 19 years old with Grey hair, and Blue eyes. He is wearing a grey t-shirt, and blue pants, and was driving a dark red Camaro to his New House in jasper. As he polled in his drive way he saw his new House, it looked very nice.

He was told the house has 3 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom, a nice Living room, a clean kitchen, and a Very nice basement, All for a couple thousand. As the Person got out of his car he was greeted by his Brother who Was about a bit taller than the him, and had Grey hair like him, and has Blue eyes just like him as well. He was wearing a Blue shirt, and was wearing blue pants too.

Unknown's POV:

"Sup Daniel." I said to him as I walked up to him. "Nothing much Humphrey just trying to get settled in our new home" he said as he looked at our house, and back to me. I knew that moving was going to be really hard on me, my brother, and sister ever since we lost our parents we usually don't like to talk about them since, It's been hard on all of us.

"Where's Ana at?" I asked as we both headed in side. "She's upstairs in her room, she's been pretty quiet lately, ever since, Mom and Dad pasted away" he said sadly as he sat down on the couch. " I'll go see if she's ok" I said as I stop at the stair's before heading upstairs. Daniel nodded his head.

As I got to the door I heard nothing, but silence in her room. I knocked on the door lightly, again nothing, but silence then I heard "Come in" from Ana. I slowly opened the door revealing Ana sitting on her bed, she is was wearing a t-shirt that said "I want a cookie" with a funny picture of the cookie monster from sesame street. She was also wearing grey shorts, and her eyes brown, but they were Bloodshot from crying.

I sat down on the bed right beside her, "I miss them too sis, but always remember They will always be here," I said Pointing to her chest. Ana quickly gave me a hug, a hard hug. "I'm glad I have a big brother, I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have a big brother like you" she said hugging me tighter.

"Hug me anymore tighter, and you won't have a big brother" I said losing air, she then loosened the hug. "Here, I want you to have this" I said handing her a photo of me mom, and dad, Daniel, and Ana sitting at the dinner table from last thanksgiving.

Ana slowly took the picture, she looked at it, and then back up at me, she smiled, and gave me another hug. "Thank you Humphrey, You're the best brother I could ever ask for" she said happily hugging me. "You're welcome Ana, I'm glad to be your big brother, and i will always be here for you" I said smiling, as I continued hugging her. "SUPPER"! We both heard Daniel yell. "Come on let's go eat" i said as I broke the hug, and waited at the door for ana. "You coming"? I asked smiling. "Definitely" she said as she got off the bed and walked out the door with me, and we both headed downstairs for supper.

 **A/n: So what do you guy's think about this first chapter, review or PM me of what you think of the story. Until then you all have a good day, and i'll see you guy's in the chapter.:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Supper

**Here you guys go, The New chapter for Jasper High Love Story, and to be clear I don't Own Alpha and Omega. I just own the OC's. Enjoy the new chapter.:)**

Humphrey's POV:

As we headed down stairs I could smell the food, the more I smelled the food the more hungrier I got. As we got to the bottom of the stairs me, and Ana saw Daniel carrying 2 Boxes of pizza from pizza hut. "Hope you guys are hungry" Daniel said as he took the pizzas into the kitchen, and placed them on the Counter, and opened the cupboards, and handed us both plates.

"You definitely read my mind" I said chuckling as I waited for them to ge th the i opened the box, and grabbed myself 2 slices of pepperoni,and cheese pizzas, and went into the living room with Daniel, and Ana. As i got in the living room I sat down on the couch right beside Ana, Daniel was sitting in a chair beside the couch.

"Thanks Daniel" I said before taking a bit into my Pizza. "Yeah thanks bro" Ana said smiling before taking a bite into her pizza. "You guys are welcome" he said smiling before taking a bite of his pizza. "When did you order the pizza" I asked after taking my bite, and swallowing the piece of pizza. "I ordered it 5 minutes before you got home" he said finishing his part of his pizza. "Oh".

(After Eating Supper)

"Man I'm full" Ana said getting up slowing to throw her scrapes away. "You, and me both sister" I said smiling as I got up to through my scraps away too. After throwing my scrapes away I headed into the bathroom did my business, as all guys do. I washed my hands, and then brushed my teeth for 2 minutes, and headed down stairs.

"Good night Daniel" I said yawning. "OK good night little bro, sleep good" Daniel said smiling before turning off the TV, and going into the kitchen to put the remaining pizza in the refrigerator. I nodded, and headed back upstairs. I went to Ana's room, but the door was closed, so i knocked on the door, and waited for a response. "Come in" i heard from the other side. I opened the door revealing Ana sitting on her bed looking at the picture in her pajamas.

She was wearing Pajamas that had rainbow's on them saying " Rainbow power". "Good night Ana" I said with a smile. Ana walked up to me, and gave me a hug good night. "Good night big bro, Thank you again for the picture" she said breaking the hug, smiling while holding out the picture of all of us again. You're welcome Ana I said smiling as I closed the door slowly. "Good night" I said one last time getting ready the door. "Good night Humphrey" she said smiling to me before I closed the door.

I then headed down the hall into my room, closed the door, and stripped down to my boxers, and hopped into bed. "What a day" I said to myself. "I miss you Mom, and Dad" I said looking up at the clear sealing. "Love you both" I said sadly, even though i was talking to the sealing. I closed my eyes, It took about a couple of minutes before I feel asleep

 **A/n: Well that was a Goodish/Sadish ending for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this new Chapter. Review,and let me know if you liked it, or not, or if I need to make it any better for you guys. Until the next chapter. Have a good day.:) KeithTheLoneWolf Out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Signing up for High school

**Here's the new chapter for the story, I want you guys to know that this story will sometimes have a Narrator in it, also i'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. Other than that enjoy the new Chapter.:)**

As morning hit Humphrey awoke from his sleep, rubbing his eyes, and letting a huge yawn. He looked at his alarm clock which showed 9:00o'clock on it. He yawned one last time, Before getting out of bed. Humphrey walked over to his dresser, and opened the dresser drawer revealing pairs of boxers. He grabbed a black pair, and opened the drawer above it which had shirts, and shorts in it. He grabbed a blue t-shirt, and grey shorts for his day. Humphrey opened his door, and went into the hall, and into the bathroom.

He turned on the bathroom light, and closed the door, and turned on the water for the shower, and hopped in. The hot water woke up humphrey real quick once he took his first step in the shower, but it felt good to him once he was in there for about 5 seconds.

(10 Minutes later)

Humphrey's POV:

After getting out of the shower I grabbed myself a towel, and started to dry off, after drying off I put my clean boxers on, and my shorts,and put some deodorant on before i put my shirt on. After getting dressed I grabbed my toothbrush, and toothpaste, and started brushing my teeth for 2 minutes or more. After brushing my teeth I combed my hair, and some axe cologne, " Looking sexy Humphrey" I said to myself in the mirror with a smile.

" Could you please pick a better time to talk to yourself Humphrey and get out of the bathroom. I have to Go badly" Ana said from the other side of the door. As I opened the door she burst through the door, and quickly pushed me out of the bathroom, and slammed the door. " Gosh someone must've been holding it in all night" I said chuckling from the other side of the door.

I got no response from ana, I just shrugged and headed downstairs. As i got into the kitchen I saw daniel sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee odd, usually daniel would be in the living room watching his favorite TV show on Sunday's, but for some reason today he's reading today's paper and not watching his show.

"Morning Daniel" I said smiling as I walked into the kitchen and up the refrigerator, and grabbed a cold bottled water and turned the cap which opened the top of the bottled water. "Morning Humphrey, you're up early this morning" he said with frown. "What do you mean, you were up before me" I said frowning before taking a drink of water.

"I got up early for a reason though" he said as he looked back down at the newspaper. " And that reason is?" i said after drinking a bit of water, and waiting for daniel to answer back." I got a job interview Today, and I want to be set once it's time for the interview," he said folding the newspaper up, and placing it down on the table, and getting up to place his empty coffee cup in the sink. "What's your reason for being up so early" he asked turning to me after putting his coffee cup in the sink.

" Me, and Ana are gonna sign up for our new high school, since we had to leave our old school." Daniel nodded his head. " Well I have to get going to my job Interview" he said as he started to the door. "What's the job for" I asked following him to the living room. He stopped at the door, and turned to me " It's a job Interview for a position at the phone store in town."

"I heard they pay good money" I said with a smile. "Yep, and that's why I'm applying for a job there, you should eat before you go to the school." he said smiling " I'm good I'm not hungry right now" I said before he opened the door. "Ok then, see you guys later love you both" he said opening the door and closing it and heading out to his car opening the door, getting in and closing the door, starting it, he then back out of the driveway, and drove off to his job interview.

After watching daniel leave I went back up the stairs, and went to Ana's room since I thought she would be in there after using the bath. the door was closed, like always I knocked on it… Nothing. Then I heard the sound of the bathroom shower runing.

She must of went back in her room, and grabbed some clothes and went back in the bathroom while I was talking to daniel. I could tell she was in there where else would she be. I knocked on the door, then I heard ana yell " I'm in the Shower!" "Ok, we need to be going in a bit" I said before heading downstairs and sitting down on the couch, and waited for ana.

(15 minutes later)

I was watching the news, but nothing really new just the same old weather, 'Ok, how do I look?" I heard ana say from the top of the steps. She was wearing a nice Grey shirt, with very nice blue pants. " Gosh ana we're just going to the sign up for school" I said with a chuckle before getting up, and putting my shoes on. "I know, but I want to look nice when we get there." She said walking down the stairs and grabbing her shoes. "Why you have a date waiting for you at school" i said chuckling. " Haha" she laughed sarcastically. "I'm just messing with you sis" i said smiling while putting my through her hair messing it up" " Hey i just brushed my hair" she said smiling as she punched me in the arm.

After we put got down messing with each other I grabbed my house key, and we headed out the door. I closed the door behind us and locked it. We got in my car, then I started the it. " I wish I had a car like this" Ana said looking around in the car. " When you get your driver's license sis you can get a car" I said with a smile, and Ana just gave me a smile as I backed out of the driveway, and headed to the school.

(Arriving at school)

When we got to the school the parking lot was almost deserted barely any cars were here, we parked in front of the doors. Then we got out of the car and headed for the door. I opened the door, and held it for ana. "Thanks Humphrey's" Ana said smiling as walked past me into the school. I just smiled as I followed her in.

As we walked in the school we saw a sign hanging from the ceiling it said "Welcome the Jasper High school" on it. The inside was pretty big, many stairways going to different areas of the school, this is going to be hard to get used to. We saw a office to our left so we walked over to it, there was a sign on the desk showing "Secretary" and there was a young woman at the desk she was on her computer, until she noticed us walking up to her. "May I help two with something she said with a sweet smile.

"We are here to sign up for High school, we just moved her" I said with a smile. "Names" she said looking at us then her computer "Humphrey David Anderson, and Ana Elizabeth Anderson" I said smiling "Ages" she said looking back up at us " i'm 19, and she's 17" i said looking from ana back to her. I heard here typing pretty quick on her computer, then she grabbed a couple of papers that just came out of the printer and handed me them. "I need you fill out these papers for you and your sister" she said after handing my them. I nodded my head.

(10 minutes of filling out papers later)

"Ok here are the filled out papers" I said walking up to her and handing her the filled out papers. " "Thank you" she said as she took the papers. "Here you go" she said handing my 2 papers. "These are your guys's schedules for school." she said smiling. "Thanks" I said smiling. "Your welcome see you tomorrow, on your first day." She said smiling. I nodded my head, and waved goodbye. "Come on ana" i said, and she followed me outside back to my car. We both got in the car, and drove off back to our house. I handed her one of papers " My little sister is going into 10th and she's becoming a Sophomore grade" I said happily. "And my brother is going into 12th grade and he's going to be a senior" she said happily as well. We both smiled at each, as we headed home. I knew tomorrow was going to be a big day for both of us.

 **What a good way to end the story, they both are getting ready to go to their new school tomorrow. So what do you guys think of this chapter let me in the reviews, or PM me. Have a good day, and I will see you in the next chapter.:)**


	4. Chapter 4: First day back to school

**Here it is, the new chapter, Hope you guys like it:) I'm gonna do my best on making every chapter longer for you guys, and again I don't own alpha and Omega, just the OC's. Other than that Enjoy.:)**

After getting home from there trip to the school, and getting signed up for their new school. The day went on pretty fast. Daniel returned home an hour after Humphrey, and Ana got home. He told Humphrey and Ana that he got the job, so they decided to go out to celebrate for daniel getting his new job. They all went out to Burger King to celebrate.

They went inside Burger king, and ordered their food. Humphrey got a Double cheeseburger, and a small fry with a medium Dr. Pepper, Ana got a cheeseburger, and fries as well, and a medium pepsi, And Daniel got himself a Whopper, and fries with a medium mountain dew. After paying for what they ordered they waited for a bit until there food was ready. Once it was ready and brought to them they got their food, and went to a table, and ate.

(9 minutes of eating later)

"Man that was good" Humphrey said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah" Ana said smiling before burping out loud by accident. "Whoah sis" Daniel said with a chuckle after hearing his sister burp "Excuse me" she said looking a bit red on the cheeks. They all laughed. After they got done laughing, they walked out of burger king and got in Daniel's car and drove home.

After getting back from burger king it was already 7:30, so Humphrey, his brother and sister watch, the Big bang theory together until 9:30 at night. "Well I'm gonna hit the hay" daniel said with a yawn as he got off the couch, and headed for upstairs. "Night bro, Thanks for the food." Humphrey said getting off the couch and turning off the TV, and heading upstairs with daniel, Ana followed them up as well. "Yeah thanks bro" Ana said with a smile as she stopped at her door to her room.

"Your welcome" he said turning to both them and smiling before heading into his room, and closing his bedroom door. "Good night" she said with a smile before walking into her room and closing the door behind her. "Good night" Humphrey said before he went into the bathroom did his business as usual.

He then washed his hand, and then brushed his teeth as usually. After brushing his teeth for 2 minutes, he went in his room stripped down to his underwear and set his alarm clock for 6:30 a.m, he then turned off his bedroom light, laid down and fell asleep within a few minutes.

(The Next Day)

Humphrey's POV:

I woke from my sleep by the sound of my alarm clock going off. It said on it 6:30. I pressed the stop button on the alarm clock which shut it up since it was loud. I Yawned before getting out of bed, I opened my dresser drawer grabbed a pair of boxers, and a Blue shirt, and grey shorts from my dresser, and opened my door walked down the hall to Ana's room I heard nothing in her room. I knocked on the door "Ana time to get up for school" I said loud of enough for her to hear me, if she was awake. After doing that I went into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and hoppied in.

(10 minutes later)

After I got done taking a shower I dried off, and put some deodorant on, and got dressed, and combed my hair, and put some awesome axe on since I wanted to look nice for my first day back to school. After that, I opened the bathroom door, and went to Ana's room again to make sure she's up. I knocked on door a little harder, "Ana! You awake" I said slightly louder. I opened the door to ana's room and ana was nowhere in sight."Ana" I said with confusion. "Down here Humphrey" she yelled from the living room.

As i walked down the stairs I saw ana sitting down on the couch watching Tv she was watching the news since that was the only good thing on in the morning. "When did you get up?" I asked standing beside the couch looking at the Tv, and then ana. "6:00o'clock" she said looking at me with a smile. I was surprised by this, because ana usually never gets up that early for school. Must be excited to make new friends, even though it was hard for her to say goodbye to her old friend, just like I had to.

"What made you get up so early, I thought you hated school." I said with a frown. "I do, but I want to make new friends since i had to say goodbye to my old friends which sucked" she said looking at me kinda of sad. I thought for a second, I didn't' want ana to go to school unhappy so i thought of something funny to say to cheer her up. "Hey, maybe you'll meet a nice guy" i said smiling, while raising both my eyebrows up, and down. "Maybe" she said cheering up with a smiling. I just chuckled" I'm gonna get myself some breakfast do you want something eat" I asked ana as I stopped at the kitchen doorway.

"I already ate" she said looking back at me, and then back the tv. "Ok then" i said as i went into the kitchen, and made myself some toast.

(5 minutes of eating toast later)

After I finished eating my toast, I headed upstairs to brush my teeth since I wanted my breath to smell good for my first day of our new school, and maybe to impress the some ladies. Ok, you ready?" I asked ana as I walked down the stairs and into the living sitting and sat down on the chair putting my shoes on. "I'm am so ready" she said jumping up from off the couch. "Let's go" I said smiling as after putting my shoes on and grabbing my keys and headed out the door with ana and locked the house door.

As we headed to my car I noticed daniels car wasn't in the driveway. Must be at his new job I thought to myself, where else would he be. After getting into the car and starting the car, I backed us out of the driveway, and we headed off to school. "You Nervous" I said asking ana, as we stopped at a red light. "Yeah. New school, new teachers, new friends" she said shifting her hands left and right. After the light turned green we headed down the school road.

As we arrived at school, there were a lot of cars, and people there. I saw a good parking spot so I parked there and we both got out of the car and walked up to the school. As we were walking towards the school there were boys and girls looking at me and Ana. Most of the girls were smiling at me, or winking at me one girl blew a kiss to me which made me blush a bit and for most of the guys, they smiled at me, or just gave me a blank stare.

I just smiled as we walked by the groups of people. As we got to the door there was a Guy to our left leaning up against the wall who was just looking at me, he had red hair and green eyes. He also was just a bit Taller than, he gave me a hostile stare, I just decided to ignore him, and head inside.

As we got inside there were barely any people in the lobby. I pulled out my schedule for all my that showed what classes I had. I looked at my first class it was Math with Mrs. Miller, but i had no idea where her class was. So I headed over the Secretary's desk. She looked up and gave me a sweet smile. again. "Hi, can help you with anything Humphrey" she said with a smile. "Yeah do you know where Mrs. Miller's room is I asked looking at my schedule and then her.

"Her room is up those stairs to the right" she said pointing to the stairs behind me to my right. "Thank you" I said with a smile. "Your welcome" she said smiling with a wink, I just smiled back and walked back over to Ana who was talking to girl. "Ana, who's this" I asked looking at Ana and then at the girl who was talking to ana. She was tall as Ana she had violet eyes and had white hair and some of her hair blocking her left side of her face, she was also wearing a grey shirt with white shorts, she also had had a small bookbag on her back.

"Humphrey meet Lilly, Lilly meet Humphrey my brother" she said with a smile. "Hi. nice to meet you" she said smiling with her hand out. I took her hand and shook it. I smiled back. She just stared at me with her cute little eyes. "Nice to meet you too,Well i would stay longer, but, I have to get to class" I said letting go of her hand. "Ok love you bro" she said smiling. "Love you too sis" I said smiling before I turned around and headed upstairs to my first class.

As I got to the top of the stairs I turned to my right and there was Mrs. Miller's classroom, As I walked in I was greeted by Mrs. Miller she looked like a very nice lady. She wore glasses, and had blond hair and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, and blue jeans. "Good morning welcome to my Math classroom. I am Mrs. Miller" she said smiling. "Hello its nice to meet you Mrs. Miller I am Humphrey Anderson" I said smiling.

"Well I look forward to having you in my class Humphrey" she said smiling " Your assigned seat is in the very back of the room. she said pointing to the very back of the room. "Thank you" I said nodding my head and went to my seat and waited for all the of students to arrive. Since i got to class 5 minutes early.

(5 minutes later)

As more and more students arrived to class and were assigned to their seats I noticed a spare seat to my right. I wonder who gonna sit beside me. I thought to myself. That's when I got my answer, A girl very beautiful walked through the classroom doors, this made my mouth drop.

 **And that's a good place to put a Cliffhanger for today's chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews. Until next time have a good day everyone. KeithTheLoneWolf out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hi I'm Kate Smith

**Here is chapter 6, All credit goes to GameMaster1421 for the new story cover. Really appreciate this, and if you don't know who GameMaster1421 is you should go check his ff stories out. He's a good writer to follow on ff. Thank you GameMaster1421. Again. Other than that enjoy.:)**

 **Previously:**

 **Humphrey's POV:** **I noticed a spare set to my right. I wonder who's gonna sit beside me. I thought to myself. That's when I got my answer, A girl very beautiful walked through the classroom door, this made my mouth drop.**

 **Now**

Humphrey's POV still: She looked so beautiful, She had Amber eyes, and blonde hair, and a beautiful smile. I felt like I was in a trance, but I soon snapped out of it when she was walking my way. I just smiled as she at and sat down next to me. "Hi I'm Humphrey Anderson." I said with a smile. She smiled back at me, "Hi I'm Kate Smith, Nice to meet you" she said with a beautiful smile, which made me blush.

She smiled at me noticing my blush and she just giggled. Her giggle was so very cute, that I actually giggled myself. Mrs. Miller then stood in front of the class with a smile on her face" Ok class today for our 1st day back, we're gonna learn about our new seating partners" she said smiling. I turned to face Kate with a smile and she returned the same face as well. "Ladies go first" I said smiling at Kate. "Thank you, such a gentleman" she said smiling, which made me blush.

"Well my favorite Color is blue and I like to make new friends which I just did **.** I also enjoy hanging out with my friends, my favorite food is Pizza. I have a overprotective mom but she's nice too. I also have very loving dad, a little sister who is in 10th grade." she said finishing up. I just stared into her Amber eyes I was in the trans again by her beautiful eyes. She waved her hand in front me breaking the trans. "Hello, you there" she said smiling at me.

" Yeah, sorry. My favorite color is blue as well, I also enjoy playing video games, and making new friends as you said and also my favorite food is pizza too. I didn't want to bring up my parents so I just told her I have a 21 year old brother who looks like me, and I Have a sister who is 17 and is in 10th grade as well. She just smiled back, "We have so much in common" she said before giggling. " We sure do" I said smiling.

"Ok, next we are gonna work on some first day worksheets" she said handing out math problem papers. Everyone just moaned, Which made me just Smile harder. You may work with your table partner if you need help, or you can just ask me if you're both stuck" she said as she sat down at her desk getting on her computer.

 **(35 Minutes of working later)**

 **Kates POV:**

After getting my work done, I looked over at Humphrey he was already done he was just looking at me with a smile. I just smiled back, we both just stared into each other's eyes. His icy blue eyes were just so hard to not look at, they were so cute, I fell in a trans but I soon broke from the trans from the sound of the bell ringing we broke our eye contact. We both got up and walked out of the class, and headed to our next class. The hallways were getting full with students, it was kind of hard getting to class but I was able to reach my next period.

My next class was Science. The teacher is Mr. Wilson, I also notice my new friend Humphrey was in this class too. He was just sitting at a table by himself again in the back of the room. He was on his phone, it looked like he was playing a game on it but he quit playing it when he noticed me walking up to him " Oh hey Kate you have Mr. Wilson too" he said with a chuckle. "Yeah I do, I'm surprised to see you have him too" I said with a smile. "Do you want to sit beside me" He offered me as he pulled out the seat for me" " Aww, Thank you, Your such a gentlemen" I said sitting down in the chair with a smile. As he sat down I saw him blushing which made me giggle. That's when the bell rang and class started.

(After Science class)

Humphrey's POV:

Science class went fast, nothing much, since it was the first day back to school after all. As I got was heading to my last class period before Lunch I was pushed against the lockers. Hard. I looked to see who pushed me. It was the person from earlier who gave me a hostile stare. " Hey dumbass stay away from my girl!" he said yelling at me which got everyone's attention. It went silent within a few seconds.

 **And that's a good place to leave another cliffhanger.:) Hope you guy's enjoyed, and again Thank you GameMaster1421 for the story cover. I really appreciate it.:) Until next time everyone have a good day.:)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Warning

**Nothing much to say this time, other than enjoy.:)**

 **Previously:**

 **Humphrey's POV:**

 **Science class went fast, nothing much, since it was the first day back to school after all. As I got was heading to my last class period before Lunch I was pushed against the lockers. Hard. I looked to see who pushed me. It was the person from earlier who gave me a hostile stare. " Hey dumb ass stay away from my girl!" he said yelling at me which got everyone's attention. It went silent within a few seconds.**

 **Now**

Humphrey's POV:

I death stared at the person and he just stared back too. The person walked up to me, he was very close to me. "You got a problem" he said sounding pissed. "No, but it looks like you do" I back talked him. He growled at me, and swung his fist at me. luckily for me I was able to dodge it, he was about to swing again but a person from behind him caught his arm and twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him to the ground. "Leave the new guy alone you Garth, you dick" the person said sounding mad at the one called garth.

Garth got up "you're Lucky" he said still mad. Kate butted in "leave humphrey alone garth" she said giving garth a really pissed look. "Not until he leaves you alone babe" he said sweeping himself off. "I'm not your babe garth and I never will be" Kate said being serious with him. "Oh you will" he said giving her a seductive look. "Go fuck yourself garth" hutch said stepping forward giving a death look. "This is a Warning humphrey stay away from kate or you'll be sorry" he said pointing at me with a pissed look but that's when the principal came walking over "What's going on?" he asked in a serious look,he was tall and had gray beard and grey hair. This jerk attacked humphrey" Hutch said pointing at garth" Garth my office. Now!" The principal said yelling at him. Garth stormed off to the principal's office.

"You ok?" the principal asked with concern look on his face standing right beside me. " Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking at him with a smile. "Good" he said with a smile. My name is Principal George, but you can call me Mr. George" he said with a smile as he offered his hand. I accepted his hand, and shook it. "Humphrey Anderson" I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you humphrey" he said with a big smile. "Well I have to get back to my office I need to have a long chat with garth" he said before walking off.

After the principal left hutch and kate came up to me. "You ok Humphrey" they both said at the same time. I chuckled "I'm ok thanks for helping hutch, names humphrey" I said to hutch with a smile. "Hutch" he said smiling. He was a bit taller than me and had gray hair. "We better get going to our next classes, before the bell rings" I said kind of rushing. We all nodded our heads and headed to our next class.

(Skipping to lunch)

As I was heading to lunch I saw Kate talking to one of her friends, she then noticed me and signaled for me to come over to her. I nodded my head, and headed over to kate and her friend. "Hey humphrey I want you to meet my best friend Jennifer" she said smiling as she looked at me then jennifer. She had black long hair, and brown eyes, and was wearing a gray shirt, and blue pants. " Hi I'm Jennifer, It's a pleasure to meet you" she said smiling at me. "The pleasures all mine" I said with a grin which made jennifer blush. "Did you want to join us for lunch" kate asked me with a smile as she and jennifer stopped at the door to the cafeteria. "Sure" I said following them into the cafeteria.

After getting our lunch which was Spaghetti and carrots, apple, and pea's. Which I was ok with. As we walked over to a table in the far back I noticed garth in the corner of my eye who was giving me a death stare, he looked pissedas hell. I just decided to not notice him.

"So Humphrey how was 3rd period?" kate asked as we sat down at the table. Pretty good nothing new since it was the first day of school after all" I said before taking a bit of my spaghetti. "True" jennifer said before taking a bit of her carrots. After eating for about 10 minutes we took our food up, and went back to our table and waited for the bell to ring.

( After school)

I waited at my car for ana. I then saw her walking over to me "Hey sis how was your first day of school" I asked with a smile as I unlocked the car and we got in. "It went well I'm friends with Lilly now" she said excitedly. "Yeah Kate told me about lilly" I said while starting the car. "Who's Kate" Ana said with frown. "Kate is Lilly's sister" I said as I drove out of the school parking lot. "Shut up" She said grinning. "It's true" I said smiling back. "Aww my big brother has a crush" she said seductively. "What, no we're just friends" I said not spill the fact that I actually liked Kate. "Sure" she said with a smile. I just smiled and rolled my eyes as we headed home.

Kate's POV:

As me and Lilly waited for my dad to pick me up I saw Humphrey and his sister talking as they got into his very cool looking Camaro and drove off. I then saw my dad pull up in his grey Silverado, we got in the truck with him and we left the school. "How was your first day of back to school" he asked with a smile as we drive to our house. "It went well I met a awesome guy named Humphrey he's very sweet" I said with a smile. "And I made a new friend, her name was Ana" Lilly said said quietly. "Well that's good to hear girls" he said smiling.

After pulling in the driveway dad turned off the truck and we got out of the truck and headed in side. When we got inside we were greeted by my mom. "Hey Girls how was your first day back school she asked smiling. "Mine went well I met a very nice guy named Humphrey and he's in the same grade as me" I said smiling while taking off my shoes. "And my day went well because I made a new friend, her name was Ana and she's in the same grade as me." lilly said as she took her shoes off as well. "Well that's good to hear girls" she said with a big smile.

"Kate dear if this boy Humphrey starts giving you any trouble let me know so I can rip his eyes out and shove them down his throat" she said giving me a serious look and then going back to her normal self. We just stood in shock with our mouths open. See what I mean, she's protective. "Ok mom" I said still a bit shocked as me and lilly headed upstairs and into our room. And a little advice don't fuck with my mom.

 **So what you guys think of this chapter, let me know in the reviews. Until next time. KeithTheLoneWolf out.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Fight

**Here is the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy.:)**

As the day went to for both humphrey and kate nothing much happened for the both of them, they both did what they usually do on a regular weekday after school. When the next morning Humphrey awoke from his sleep.

Humphrey POV:

I woke up from my sleep from the sound of my alarm clock going off again. I hit the off button on it, and got up and grabbed my clothes and went to Ana's room as usually and knocked on the door. "Ana time to get up!" I said loudly to make sure she can hear me. I then walked into the bathroom and took a shower as usual, and then dried off and put some clothes and then put deodorant, on and combed my hair, and put some axe on again. When I opened the door I saw ana in front of my which made me jump, because I wouldn't expect her to be right in the doorway.

"Jeez ana you scared me" I said chuckling. She just yawn. I walked out of the bathroom so I could let ana get in the bathroom to get ready. Ana must be tired from her first day of school yesterday. I walked down stairs to get something to eat since I was starving. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a plastic bag of pop tarts and put them in the toaster and set the timer for a few minutes. After setting the timer for a few minutes I sat down at the kitchen table recalling everything that happened Yesterday. "So I met a girl named lilly who is Kate's little sister, I met the school's bully garth who's a complete dick, and he warned me about being near kate but i'm scared of him.

I also met Hutch who had my back, and the principal who stopped the fight and he seemed like a nice person. And that's when the Toaster made a bing which snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up and grabbed a plate and a napkin. I had to quickly grab them since they were hot, After grabbing my 2 pop tarts and I sat back down and gave the pop tarts a minute to cool down since I didn't want to burn my hand from the hotness of the pop tarts. After waiting for them to cool down I took a bit of my pop tart and ate it. After eating my pop tart I saved the second pop tart for ana since I wanted her to eat as well.

Speaking of Ana she came down the stairs as I was about to go back upstairs and she looked more awake now from here shower. She was wearing a a blue t-shirt which was dark blue, and gray sweats. She looked nice, I won't lie about that. You look nice Ana" I said smiling at her as she turned to me and gave me a smile. "Thanks Humphrey I appreciate your comment" she said giving me a hug. "Anytime sis" I said smiling as I hugged her back. After hugging her for about 10 seconds we let go of each other and I headed upstairs" I left you a pop tart in the Kitchen since I knew you would be hungry" I said stopping at the top of the stairs and turning to ana. "Thanks again bro" she said with a smile before heading into the kitchen. "Your welcome again sis" I said heading up the stairs and into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Kate's POV:

After getting ready and eating, I waited at the door with my dad as we waited on Lilly. "Come on lilly we're gonna be late if you don't move your ass" I said yelling to lilly since she was in her room doing whatever she does. This made my dad chuckle a bit "Ok, ok I'm coming, Hold your horses" she said rushing down the stairs, and putting her shoes on and then walking up to us, I won't lie she can move pretty quick. "Let's go" she said excitedly as we started heading out the door.

"Have a good day girls" My mom said with a smile at the door as we walked out to the car. "Thanks mom" we both said as all 3 of us got in our dads truck. My dad then started the truck, backed out of the driveway and drove off to school. Let's hope garth isn't such a dick today. I thought myself as we got to the red light.

Humphrey's POV:

As I waited for Ana to brush her teeth after she finished her pop tart. I pulled out my phone and it showed 7:38. Come on sis we're gonna be late" I said yelling up to her. "Ok I coming she said quickly running down the stairs and past me and getting her shoes on. After she got her shoes we left the house, and drove off to school.

When we arrived at school I parked in front of the school, like always and we both got out of the car and headed to the doors and went inside and started heading to our class when I saw Ana walking towards lilly, but I didn't see Kate anywhere maybe she's talking to jennifer somewherer i thought. I waved bye to ana she and lilly headed to their 1st period class. I walked up to first period and went to my seat and sat down and waited for kate, and for the class to start. After waiting, Kate arrived just before the bell and class started. "Good morning Kate" I said smiling while looking at her. " Good morning Humphrey she said with smile back, before sitting down in her seat beside me, as the teacher stood up in front of the class. "Alright class who's ready for some worksheets" the teacher said with a smile. The class stayed quiet as she passed out the worksheets.

Class went by pretty fast anyways all we did was work on the work sheet it wasn't really that hard, by the time I knew it was time to go and the bell rang. Me and Kate walked to our second class, But that was soon interrupted when I saw Garth walking up to us. I could tell this wasn't gonna end well. "What do you want garth" I said with a annoyed look. He just smirked, and that's when he did something I would never expect, he pulled out a very sharp knife and pointed at me. "I warned you about being near my girl" He said evilly with a grin. "I'm not your girl for the last time" Kate said yelling which got some kids attention. "Your so pathetic Kate, why would you want to hang out with a loser like him" he said pointing the knife at me.

"Leave her alone!" I said loudly getting people's attention. "You're gonna wish you were never born coyote. I bet your mom and dad regretted having you" He said smiling evilly. Did he just say what I think he said, I felt something inside me snap, which made me super pissed and I charged at garth super fast, garth give me a evil look, "Aw does someone need some milk"he said Laughing evilly. When I was close enough I swung my fist super hard his stomach which sent him flying a few feet on to the floor. "Don't ever say that about my mom and dad again" I said in a super dark voice. Garth got back up on his feet, "That was a lucky hit. Did your daddy teach you that" He said smiling. "I charged at him again, but this time he was able to dodge my attack and he stabbed my right in the side with his knife. Hard.

I felt the sharp pain in side, but I Ignored it and uppercutted garth right in the jaw which made miss mouth bleed and Through my right fist into his face. Hard. He then fell backwards on his back hard, he was out cold. I pulled out the knife that was in my side, It hurt like hell. After pulling out the knife I feel against the lockers in a lot of pain. Kate, and Hutch came up to me. Kate hugged me tight, "Humphrey you're bleeding badly" she said with tears in her eyes as she pulled up my shirt revealing the medium sized cut that was bleeding badly. "Someone call 911" Hutch yelled." My eyes started to feel heavy I felt like I was about to pass out. " Stay with me Humphrey" she said with tears coming down her cheek as she looked into my eyes.

My eyes were getting really heavy and my vision was getting blurry. Kate then hugged me "Thank you" she said in my ear. " No need to thank...Me, It's what friends do" I said in a happily voice as I felt my eyelids close. "Humphrey please don't go" she begged me. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I then passed out.

 **And this is a good place to put a Cliffhanger. Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Shout out to GameMaster1421, He's a very good writer, and a good friend to have. You should check out his stories, they're pretty good. Until next time, Peace.:)**


	8. Chapter 8: A Surprise

**Here is Chapter 8.:) Enjoy.:)**

Humphrey's POV:

I don't know how long I was out it seems like days, but I finally awoke from my sleep. At first my vision was blurry but it came clear to me. I was in a hospital bed, I also saw Ana and Daniel, Ana was sitting in a chair right beside me Watching Tv and daniel was sitting on the couch on his phone. Ana looked over at me and noticed I was awake. "Humphrey" she said happily and excitedly getting up from the chair and giving me a hug. Daniel noticed that I was awake as well. He got up off the chair and came over to us.

"Hey bro. How you feeling" he asked smiling at me. "I'm decent. I'm in pain, but also happy to see you guys here. " I smiling at both of them. "You showed that garth who's the bigger man" Ana said smiling at me. "He got what was coming to him, Plus he wouldn't leave Kate alone." I said looking a bit mad. "Well don't worry garth has been sent to juvenile for 3 months for what he did to you." Ana said with a happy look. "At least he won't be anymore trouble for me, and Kate." I said pointing that out too. "Speaking of Kate where is Kate" I asked in concern. "She's heading over now" Ana said smiling. "She's definitely your girl Humphrey" daniel said smiling at me.

"I won't lie, I do like her" I said feeling a bit embarrassed, with a bit of blushing. "I knew it" Ana said to herself with smile. "Yes Ana you were right. I do like her." I said telling her. "And I like you too" I heard a voice say. I looked to my left to see Kate, and her sister lilly, her Mom, and Dad. I felt my face get red, "Oh hey Kate how long have u guys been standing there?" I said with embarrassed look. "Long enough to hear about you liking me" She said smiling as she approached the right side of the bed.

"Humphrey Meet my Mom, and Dad" she said looking over to hear parents and then back at me. "Hello I'm Humphrey Anderson" I said waving my hand at them. Hi I'm Eve, Kates mom and I wanted to say thank you for protecting our daughter from the bitch ass Garth. She said nice at first, but then got a pissed look, which scared me. Note to self don't get on eve's bad side. "I'm Kate's Dad, but you can call me Winston, and would also like to say thank you for protecting our Kate" he said in a calm, and happy voice.

"Your welcome, Garth got what was coming to him"I said with a smile. "Plus he's gonna be spending 3 months in juvenile, he's getting what he deserves." Ana said with a happy face again. "Thank you Humphrey for protecting me" She said smiling at me before giving me a hug. "Your welcome I said to her while we still hugged. After we finish hugging she looked at me with a sad face. "What's wrong" I said with a concern. "It's my fault you're here" she said looking emotional. " Don't say that, it was that douchebag garth's fault" I told her with a serious look. She looked at me again, but she got closer to me. Then she did something that I would've never expect, and this was a Surprise to me. She leaned in and gave me a kiss.

 **Awwww that was so beautiful. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the reviews. KeithTheLoneWolf, Out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Call Me

Humphrey's POV:

I couldn't believe Kate was kissing me, so I closed my eyes and continued to kiss her, but our moment was interrupted when we both heard a click sound. We both stopped kissing and turned our heads towards the sound. Ana was laughing hard, she took a picture of us kissing, which made us both blush. "That's keeper" she said smiling at us. "Ana delete that or i'll tell everyone your secret" I said smiling evilly at her. "Humphrey you wouldn't dare she said getting a shocked, and a scared look. "Well you better delete it" I said chuckling. "Fine" she said with a sigh.

Me, and Kate giggled as we looked back at each. "Your a amazing kisser" I said smiling at her. "Thank you, same for you" she said chuckling. That's when the Nurse came in she looked young, and had brown eyes, and brown hair. She looked like she was in her 20s. "Hi I'm here to see how you're doing" She said walking in smiling at me. "I feel good, just a bit tender" I said smiling at her. "Ok, i'll ask the doctor to see if your allowed to good" She said with a smile before she walked out the door.

Kate and me looked back at each other for a few seconds before we kissed again. I swear she was the best kisser. "Awww" Eve said smiling at us. Me, and Kate stopped kissing and blushed badly. Then the nurse came back in " Ok, the doctor said you can go, but to be careful while you cut heals" She said smiling at me. I smiled "Thank you" she smiled. "Your welcome. Be safe" she said before walking out the door. Kate and Ana came over to me to help me get out of the bed.

As I slowly I got out of my bed I felt a bit of a sting in my side, but I ignored it. "Thank you" I said to them after getting out of bed. They both nodded at me. "Come on let's give Humphrey some space to change" Ana said walking out the door, as everyone else followed her. "Kate can you stay to help me change" I said Blushing in Embarrassment. "Yes" she said smiling as she closed the door behind her.

Kates POV:

I walked over to humphrey and helped him get dressed first we took off the hospital clothing which left him naked. I looked at Humphrey, he was blushing hard. I giggled which made him blush more. "It's ok Humphrey. I said smiling at him. As I handed him his boxers I was not trying to look at his at his Penis. But I couldn't resist, I looked down at it. I swear it looked big. I quickly turned my attention back to Humphrey. After he put Boxers on I handed him the rest of his clothes, but when I handed him his pants he needed help putting them on. I helped slide his legs in his pants.

"Thank you" he said smiling at me. "Anything for you" I said Winking at him, which made him blush again. I just giggled as we headed out the door, we met everyone else out in the hallway waiting on us. After doing some paper work we get up, and exited the hospital. I handed Humphrey a piece of paper with my phone number on it. "Call me later" I said smiling at him before I got into my dads Truck. He smiled at me before we drove off.

 **Sorry If the chapter seems rushed I've got High school in a few days and I will try to still write chapters. It's just gonna be difficult, but i'll do my best. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.:) KeithTheLoneWolf out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Back to School Again

Humphrey's POV:

I watched Kate and them leave the parking lot in their truck. "What's that?" I looked to my left to see Ana looking at the piece of paper in my my hand, with Kate's phone Number on it. "Kate's phone number" I said smiling at the number. Ana smiled. "I'm happy for you big brother" she said hugging me, I felt the pain it hit me fast.

"Ow" I said in pain. She let go of me, "Sorry I forgot your cut was there" she said looking at me. "It's ok Ana, it's just tender. That's all" I said patting her shoulder with a smile.

"You Guy's coming, or do you wanna walk home?" Daniel said chuckling from inside the car as he started the car. We both got in the car I sat in the front, and Ana sat in the back. Speaking of cars. "Where's my car at?" I said looking over at daniel, as put the car in gear and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

"Daniel drove your car back to the house, after you were picked up by the paramedics, and taken to the hospital" Ana said as she put her seat belt on. Which reminded to put my seatbelt on, I just got out of the hospital, I don't wanna go back to it either.

"Thanks Daniel" I said patting him on the shoulder with a smile. "Anytime little bro" he said looking at me real quick with a smile before looking back at the road. Most of the way back was mostly quiet.

(10 Minutes Later)

We finally arrived back at the house around 10:30, We all got out of the car and headed up to the door, and unlocked it, and went inside. "I'm gonna lay down, and get some rest" I said looking at them both as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. They both nodded. I smiled and headed upstairs and head in my room.

"Goodnight" I said before shutting the door. I took off my clothes and was only in my boxers and I layed down, I pulled out my phone, which was still in my pocket, and grabbed the piece of paper which still had Kate's phone Number in it. I added her number, and texted her.

(Humphrey and Kate's Texting Conversation)

H: Hey Kate this is Humphrey how you doing?

K: Hey Humphrey, I'm doing great thanks for asking. How about you?

H: I'm feeling better since I'm talking to you

K: Stop, your making me blush

H: Lol

K: Lol

K: I'm glad to have a great friend like you Humphrey

H: Now your making me blush. Lol

K: Lol

H: Good Night Kate

K: Good night Humphrey

(End of Conversation)

I put my phone Down on my night stand, and close my eyes and fall asleep.

(The Next Day)

I awoke from my sleep by the sound of my Alarm clock going off. I pressed the off button which shut it up. I knew it was time to go back to school again. I yawned before getting out of bed, and going over to my dresser. I open the drawer and grabbed a pair of boxer, then shorts, and then a T-shirt. I grabbed my phone, and went into the bathroom, but I realised that I had a bandage over my cut so I skipped the shower, and just got dressed, and put some deodorant then some Axe cologne, and then combed my hair, then brushed my teeth.

After I did all that I went to Ana's door and knocked on it. "Time to get up!" I said a bit loud making sure Ana heard me. "I'm up" she said from the other side of the door. "Ok" I said before heading downstairs.

(Skipping to School)

When we got out of the out of the car I noticed people looking at me, but I decided to continue walking towards the doors. I noticed a Kid looking at me with a smile on his face. I didn't look at him as I passed him. After we got in the school I looked over at "Bye Ana see ya later" I said to her. "Bye Humphrey" she said smiling at me. I smiled at her before heading to class.

 **So what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews. Until next time you guys have a great day.:) KeithTheLoneWolf out.**


	11. Chapter 11: The 2 New Students

Humphrey's Pov:

I arrived at the class 8 minutes early so I just sat down in my seat and waited for class to start. I saw student after student arrive. I then saw Kate enter the classroom, I lifted my hand a bit and waved at her. She smiled at me as she sat down next to me.

" Hey Kate. How you doing " I said smiling at her happily. " I'm doing Great since I get to sit next to you " She said looking at me with a smile as I looked into her beautiful eyes. I blushed madly when she said that.

I heard her giggle as she noticed me blushing. Our moment was interrupted when we both saw two new students came through the classroom doorway. The teacher walked up to them both. " Hello. I'm Mrs. Miller welcome to my classroom. What are your names " she said smiling at them both.

"My name is Matthew Evert " He said in a deep voice. " And My name is Keith Lemon. We're both good friends and we just moved here " he said in a deep voice as well.

" It's nice to meet you both, I will enjoy having you guys this school year " She said smiling at both of them. " There are two empty seats over there beside Humphrey and Kate " She said pointing to the two empty seats beside us. They both nodded and headed over to their seats. " Looks like there are two new students in our classroom " I said looking over at Kate then back at them as they sat down beside us.

They both looked over at us, and smiled. " Hi i'm Matt Evert, and this is my Good friend Keith Lemon " he said gesturing to himself then, keith. " Hi I'm Humphrey Anderson, and this is Kate Smith " I said smiling at them both.

" Yeah I've heard a lot about you Humphrey. You were the one who knocked Garth's ass out " Keith said smiling widely trying not to laugh at what he just said. " He got what was coming to him. Plus he's spending time in Juvenile for what he did " I told them both.

" That was brave of you to protect kate from Garth " Matt said smiling at us. " Yeah, next time he better think twice before doing something like that again " I said getting a bit serious. " Plus if he tries that again he's gonna have to go through us 3 first. No one bullies with our friends " Keith said looking serious.

" I'm pretty positive Garth learned his lesson alright " Keith said giggling with a smile. " Yeah, no fucks with my Humphrey " Kate said hugging me lightly. I blushed Madly again which made Kate, and Keith laugh, but Matt stayed quiet for some reason, and didn't laugh. After they had they're little laugh, class started.

Garth's POV:

I sat in my room in silence, looking down at the ground, with a sad look on my face. I fully regretted what I did, and I wish I could take it back. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I'm sorry Kate, I'm sorry Humphrey, I'm sorry to everyone That I have bullied, or hurt. I hope they can forgive me for what I did.

I swear to God, Once I get out of here I will be a better person. I will do whatever it takes to be a good friend. I will show them that I changed.

 **Matthew Evert is not my Oc. He is AresTheLoneWolf's Oc. If you don't know who AresTheLoneWolf is then you should go look him up, and read his story, he's a awesome Friend, and a awesome writer. Keith Lemon is My oc. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know in the Reviews. Until next time you guys have a good day. KeithTheLoneWolf. out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Matthew's Crush

Humphrey's POV:

First period flew by fast, and by the time I knew it time was already time to go. " Jesus time flies " Keith said getting up. " You and me both keith " Matthew said chuckling as he patted keith's shoulder, as him and keith started walking towards the door. Me and Kate both giggled. We all walked out of class and headed to our next period.

As Me and Kate arrived at our next period, we saw Keith, and Matthew getting ready to enter the same class we were about to enter, but they stopped as they saw us walking towards them. " You guys have this class too " Keith said chuckling as we all entered the class. We both nodded our heads with a giggle. " This is a surprise " Kate said giggling again as we both sat down at the same table again.

Keith's POV:

I looked for two seats for me and Matt. I then spotted 2 open seats. " There we go Matt " I said gesturing to the two open seats. He nodded and we walked over to the open seats and sat down. I looked at him, he didn't look to happy, which made me feel sorry for him. " Hey you ok Man " I said looking at him. He looked at me, and nodded quietly. I looked over and saw Humphrey and Kate talking to each other and they were both smiling as they talked which made me smile. The bell then rang and class started.

( Skipping to lunch )

Kate's POV:

After the bell rang, me, and Humphrey, Keith and Matt Headed to lunch. I held humphrey's Paws as we headed to lunch. He had soft Paws too, and I loved it. As we arrived at lunch I saw my best friend jennifer. She walked up to us, and smiled hey Kate, and Humphrey " she said smiling at us happily. " Hey jennifer " I said hugging her, she hugged back. " Who are your new friends she said looking over at Keith, and Matt. " This is Keith, and Matt. Matt and Keith meet my best friend jennifer. They're new here " I said looking at them then at jennifer.

" Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you guys " she said kindly to them. " It's a pleasure to meet you to " Keith said looking at her very kindly. Matt stayed quiet as he looked at us. " Matt is my good friend, he talks, but he has his moments where he doesn't talk " I said looking at him. He just looked at me in silence and then back at jennifer. Jennifer smiled. " Well it's nice to meet you both, do you guys want to join us at our group table " she said as we walked in the cafeteria.

" Sure, Do you want to Matt " Keith said as we started getting their food. " I'm ok with that " He said getting his food. Keith nodded at us, and we headed to our table after getting food. We all sat down and started chatting, and eating. " So Kate you and Humphrey are dating now " jennifer said before taking a bit of her apple. Me and Humphrey blushed, after jennifer said that. " Don't think I didn't see you two holding Paws outside of the cafeteria " she said after taking a bit of her apple.

" Yes we are dating " I said looking at Humphrey happily before kissing him on the cheek which made him blush again. We all laugh, except for matt who just stayed quiet. Humphrey looked at me and kissed me back which made me blush as well. They all laughed again after they saw me blush.

Matthew's POV:

I looked around the cafeteria in silence, as Keith and them continued to chat and laugh. I then saw the most beautifulest girl in my life. She had light brown fur, and had blueish/Greenish eyes, and she was walking towards us. As she got closer she looked at me, and winked at me with a smile which made me blush heavily. She giggled as she walked passed me. I continued to stare at her, my eyes looked up and down her body.

Her Ass was so beautiful, I couldn't stop looking at it as it swayed back and forth. I saw a paw waving up and down in front of me, which broke my trans. Keith was trying not to laugh as he looked at me. " What " I said raising an eyebrow at him. " I saw you looking at her " He said smiling at me. " " What...No I wasn't " I said blushing. " Yes you were " He said giggling. I sighed and looked at him. " Yes I was looking at her " I said blushing more.

Keith smiled " Dude, I'm happy for you. You found your girl " He said patting me on the shoulder. " She did wink at me as she walked by " I said looking over at her, and then at Keith. " ooooooh! " He said loudly getting Kate, Humphrey and Jennifers attention. " What are you oohing about " Humphrey said while giggling at us. " Matthew has a crush " Keith told them then looking at me. My face was really red. " Go ask her out Matt " Kate said looking at me, " I don't know. What do I say. What do I do. What if she doesn't like me " I said panicking.

Humphrey's POV:

I saw Matt panicking, I put a paw on his shoulder. " Calm down Matt it's ok. Just breath " I said looking him trying to calm him down. " Take a deep breath matt, Then exhale " Keith said looking at him worried, as he tried helping Matt also. Matt did what keith said and looked at us more calmly. " Thank you guys " He said smiling at us. " Anytime Matt " I said as I patted him on the shoulder.

" It's what friends do for each other. Help each other out " Keith said smiling at him. We all smiled. " Just go up to her, and ask her out. Just stay calm, and don't panic " Jennifer said looking at him with a sweet smile.

Matt took a deep breath, and exhaled. " Ok, I can do this " He said getting up slowly and nervously. " You can do this Matt " Kate said smiling at him trying to making him feel less nervous. " Thanks Guys I'm really glad to great friends " He said happily before walking over to the girl.

 **A Huge thanks again to AresTheLoneWolf for letting me use his Oc, and again if you don't know who he is you should seriously look him up and read his stories. I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Let me know in the reviews. Until next time KeithTheLoneWolf out.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Good News

Matthew's POV:

I walked nervously over to the brown Wolf, I felt my hands shaking, and I felt my mind going nuts, as I got closer. When I got close enough I taped on her shoulder, and she turned around showing her beautiful Blueish green eyes.

" Hello " She said in a soft voice, which I really loved. " H-Hi " I said nervously looking at her with a nervous smile. " Hi, I'm Mary " she said with a beautiful smile.

" I-I'm...M-Matt " I said nervously looking at her, as I felt myself sweating a bit. " That's a very cute name " She said looking at me with her beautiful eyes. I feel into a trans as I looked into her eyes. They were the Most beautiful eyes i've ever seen.

I then saw her paw in front of me waving up and down which broke the trans. " Hello. You there Matt " she said chuckling as she put her paw down. " Oh, Sorry " I said blushing. She giggled, which was also cute. Hell everything about her was cute.

" Mary's a cute name too by the way " I said smiling at her still nervous.

We both Giggled, and continued to look into each other's eyes. She then pulled out a piece of paper with her name on it, and her phone number on it, and handed it to me. " Call me " she said kissing my cheek.

My eyes went wide, and my mouth dropped open, I can't believe she just kissed me. She giggled at me before turning around and walking away. I shook my head, and watched her walk away. I looked at her beautiful butt as it swayed back and forth. That really turned me on. Which made me blush a bit. I then walked back over to my friends.

Humphrey's POV:

I noticed Matt walking back towards us with a smirk on his face which made me smile as well. " Here comes Matt " I said looking at them. Matt then sat down beside us, he looked up into the air with a big grin on his face. " Sooo… how did it go " Keith said smiling at matt, but matt didn't respond.

He continued looking up into the air, still smirking. I waved my paw in his face trying to get his attention. He then snapped out of his day dream, and looked at us. " What " he said looking at us. " How did it go " Kate said looking at him excitedly.

" She gave me her phone number " He said smiling happily. " I'm happy for you bro " Keith said patting Matt's shoulder with a smile. " We're all happy for you " I said looking at him with with a smile. " Thanks guy's I'm glad to have good friends, like you guys " He said looking at us with a smile on his face.

We all smiled at him, and nodded. For the rest of the time during lunch we just talked about the usual. Then the bell rang and we headed to our next period.

( Skipping to after school )

Kate's POV:

Me and Humphrey held hands as we headed out of the school. He looked at me and smiled. I did the same thing and smiled back. " Aww look at the two love birds " We turned our attention to Humphrey's sister, and my sister. They were looking at us smiling widely. We both giggled and looked into each other's eyes again.

" Are you guys gonna kiss or what " Ana said smiling, while trying not to laugh. We both blushed, which made Ana, and lilly Laugh. They just love screwing us don't they. " Well, It's time for us to be heading home " Humphrey said pulling out his keys to his car.

" Hey Humphrey why don't you, and Ana Come over to my house, and stay the Night tonight " I said looking at him with a smile, hoping he'll say yes.

" Sure, but would your parent's mind if me and my sister staying the night " He said looking at me.

" I'll ask them and if it's ok with them, then I'll text you and let you know guys know " I said looking at him. " Ok. I'll talk to you later Kate " He said before kissing my cheek, which made me smile widely.

Humphrey and his Sister said their goodbyes to us, before walking over to his camaro and getting into it and drove off. I then saw my dad's truck pull up beside us. Me and lilly hopped in and we went back to my house.

We all sat in silence the whole way back. I didn't want to ask just dad this, I wanted to have both of my parents in the same room as me when I ask them.

After we arrived at the house, and got out of the truck, and walked inside the house, we were greeted by our mother. " Hey Girls. How was school " she said in a sweet voice. " It was Perfect " Lilly said quietly as she took off her shoes. " Same " I said as I did the same thing lilly did. Lilly then headed upstairs to her room.

I saw mom getting ready to walk into the kitchen, but I quickly stopped her. " I need to ask you and Dad something " I said looking at my mom. " Sure Kate " she said with a smile before turning around and heading over to the couch where dad was and sat down beside dad.

" Go ahead Kate " Dad said softly, and quietly as him and mom looked at me with their full attention. I felt nervous asking them this. I took a deep breath in and then a deep breath out. " Can Humphrey and his Sister stay over here tonight " I said looking at them nervously, waiting for them to answer my question.

They both looked at each other, and exchanged faces. " What do you say dear " Dad said looking at Mom. Mom looked at Dad then at me. " They may stay the night " She said smiling at me. " But if I see Humphrey trying to take advantage of you. I will rip his eyes out and shove them down his throat so deep he can see my rip his whole inside open " she said looking at me seriously and angry look.

I felt chill go down my back after she said that. " He won't Mom, I promise " I said looking at her with a honest look. " Good " she said as she went from super scary mom, to a kindly mom again.

" Thank you Both " I said hugging them both. " You're welcome kate " they both said smiling happily as we hugged. I quickly let go of them and ran upstairs to my room, and pulled out my phone and texted Humphrey and tell him the Good News.

 **And that's A good place to stop for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter in the Reviews. Shout out to Omegawolfjack, If you don't know who Omegawolfjack is you should go look him up, and read his story, He's a Awesome Writer, and a Awesome friend. Until next time. KeithTheLoneWolf out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Spending The Night At Kates

**Humphrey's POV**

I sat in my Room playing on my phone. I was playing flappy bird, I was trying to beat my high score which was 4. I sucked ass at flappy bird anyway. I then felt my phone vibrate, notifying me that I got a message.

I exited out of flappy bird and went to my messages. I saw that Kate texted me. " Please be a yes please be a yes " I said over and over to myself. It would be nice to stay the night at her house.

Texting Conversation

K: Hey Babe, My parents said You and Ana could stay the night. Yay

H: Yay indeed. We'll be over in a bit

K: Ok see ya in a bit babe

H: See ya in a bit Babe

K: I love you Humphrey:)

H: I love you too Kate:)

End of Conversation

I put my phone down and walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes to wear over to kate's house. " Hmmm, what to wear, what to wear " I said to myself as I looked through my dresser. I want to look nice for when we go over to kates.

I found a nice light blue t-shirt, and light blue shorts. " Perfect " I said as I grabbed them. I then grabbed some socks, and a pair of grey boxers. I quickly got dressed, I was really wanting to get over to kate's as quickly as possible. I really wanted to see her.

After getting dressed I grabbed my phone, and my charger and headed to the bathroom. I place my phone and charger down, and I grabbed my cologne and sprayed some on me. I loved the smell of my awesome cologne.

After I sprayed some cologne on, I then brushed my teeth. After brushing my teeth I grabbed my phone and charger. I headed down the hall to Ana's room. When I reached her room her door was open. I saw her laying down on her bed on her phone. " Hey sis " I said at the doorway. She quickly got up and looked at me excitedly.

" So what did kate say. Can we stay the night " She said excitedly. " She said we can come over " I said smiling at her excited as well. " I need to get ready " she said quickly running over to her dresser and looking through her clothes.

I giggled and headed down stairs. I saw Daniel sitting on the couch in the living room watching Tv. He then turned his attention to me and smiled widely. " You going on a date " She said chuckling, this made me chuckle as well.

" No. Me and Ana are gonna stay the night at kate's house tonight. You're ok with that right " I said looking at him. " Of course I'm ok with it. You two go have fun " He said smiling at me. " Thanks bro your the best " I said quickly giving him a hug.

" I know I am " He said giggling. I let go and sat down beside him down on the couch right beside him. " So what you watching " I said looking at the Tv and seeing a guy wearing a white t-shirt with Green pants talking to a white furred dog. " Family Guy " Daniel said smirking at the Tv.

" I've heard of this show " I said smirking also at the Tv. " To be honest this is better than the simpson's " He said chuckling at a funny scene in the show. " I do have to agree with you there, this is better than The Simpson's " I said chuckling at a funny scene as well.

I then heard Ana walking down the stairs. She was wearing a grey T-shirt with grey sweat pants, and gray socks. A perfect match. She also had her hair in a ponytail. " You ready Humphrey " She asked me as she walked over to the door and grabbed her shoes and put them on.

" I'm definitely ready " I said getting up and walking over to the door and grabbing my shoes and putting them on. After putting my shoes on I walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed my car keys, and headed back over to the door with a smile on my face.

" Let's go " I said smiling as I opened the door for Ana. We both walked out the door. " Have fun you two! " Daniel yelled to us. " Thanks " I said before closing the door, and locking it. Me and Ana headed over to my car. I unlocked it and we both got in and closed our doors, I then started my car, and put it in reverse and backed out of the driveway, and we headed to kates house.

I turned on the radio, And my mine and Ana's Favorite song came on. Body like a back road by Sam hunt. We both smiled at each other and sang the song together as we headed to kates place.

 **Kates POV**

I looked out my livingroom window to see if Humphrey was here, but I didn't see his Sexy Camaro anywhere. " Someone's really excited to see Humphrey " My mom said looking at looking me with a grin on her face.

I nodded my head with a smile. " I can't wait to see him " I said excitedly. " Our daughter is growing up so fast " Dad said with a grin on his face. " Dad " I said feeling embarrassed. They both giggled which made me giggle.

I then heard the sound car pulling up in our driveway. " Hes here! " I said jumping excitedly, and heading over to the door. I heard the two doors shutting, and two voices as they both got closer to the door.

 **Humphrey's POV:**

" I'm so excited to see Kate " I said looking at Ana as we walked up to the door. " And I'm excited to see lilly " She said smiling at me excitedly. When we reached the door I was about to knock but the door opened quickly revealing Kates beautiful face.

" Hey Humphrey and Ana " Kate said greeting us with a cute smile. " Hey Beautiful " I said hugging her and kissing her on the cheek as we entered her house. " Aww " Ana said looking at us as she took off her shoes.

We both giggled and looked at each other with smiles on our faces. " Hey Humphrey and Ana " Kate's mom said with a sweet smile. " Hello Mrs. Smith " I said smiling at her with a nod. " Please call Me Eve " she said looking at me with a sweet smile.

" Ok Mrs. Smi-, I mean Eve " I said correcting myself. " It's ok Humphrey ' She said still smiling sweetly at me. " Hey Ana and Humphrey " Lilly said from the top of the stairs with an excited smile on her face.

" Hey Lilly " Me and Ana both said at the same time which made us both giggle. " Come on Ana I want to show you my room " Lilly said gesturing to her room. " Coming " Ana said running up the steps and following lilly to her room.

" Do you want to see my room " Kate said smiling at me. " Sure " I said smiling into her eyes. " Well let's go " she said excitedly as she took my hand and lead me upstairs to her room. When we reached her bedroom doorway, but the door was shut.

Kate then turned her to face me. " Ok I want you to close your eyes " she said smiling widely at me. " As you wish " I said smiling at her before closing my eyes. I felt her hand grab my hand as she lead me into her room.

" You can open your eyes now Humphrey " She said. I opened my eyes and saw her very nice room. The ceiling, and walls were painted blue, she had a wall mounted flat screen Tv. She had a medium sized bed, that could fit two people. And the room smelled like Kate which made me smile widely.

" So what do you think " she said looking at me with a smile. " I love it " I said looking at her with a sweet smile. " Aww you're so sweet " she said kissing me on the cheek which made me blush a bit.

She giggled when she saw me blush. We then heard footsteps approach kate's doorway. Eves head head pop in the doorway " Supper is ready you two. We made Spaghetti with meatballs with a salad " She said with a smile as she looked at us both. " That sounds good, Thanks for letting us know mom " Kate said with a smile. " Your welcome " she said still smiling before her head disappeared around the corner.

" We should go down stairs and get some food before my dad or sister eats it all " She said joking with a smile. I Chuckled at her joke " well let's go " I said taking her hand as we headed downstairs to eat.

 **After Eating Supper**

" Thank you for the food It was delicious " I said looking at Eve and winston. " Yeah thank you " Ana said with a smile as we wiped her face with a napkin. " Thanks Mom and Dad " Kate and lilly both said smiling at their parents.

" You guys are welcome " Eve said smiling at us. " Yeah we enjoy cooking dinner for our family, and our guests " Winston said calmly with a smile as he looked at us. " Well we better get to bed " Ana said before yawning. " Yeah I agree " Lilly said quietly before yawning as well. " Yeah same over here " Kate said rubbing her eyes.

" Come on Humphrey lets get layed down " Kate said taking my hand. " Ok lead the way kate " I said following her back upstair. " Goodnight you two " Eve said to us. " Goodnight " we both said to them before we went into kate's room. " Humphrey do you mind going out for a minute while I get changed " she said looking at me.

" Sure " I said before walking out of the door and closing the door behind me so she could have some privacy. I saw Lilly and Ana coming up the stairs, they both smiled at me. " Goodnight Humphrey they both said before heading into Lilly's room. " Goodnight girls " I said to them before they shut the bedroom door.

After waiting for a few more minutes kate opened the door, She was in only her Underwear and bra which made my eyes go wide. " What? Haven't seen a girl in her underwear and bra before " She said giggling with a smile. " No " I said blushing. Kate giggled again. " So where am I gonna lay " I asked as I walked back in her room.

" You could lay with me " Kate said blushing madly. I then blushed madly as well. " ook " I said a bit nervously. " Just letting you know I sleep in my boxers " I said looking at her with a smile. " I'm ok with that, if you're ok with me sleeping in my underwear and bra " she said getting the bed ready for us.

" Yeah, I'm fully ok with that " I said trying not to look at her breasts. They were beautiful. " Ok the beds ready " she said smiling at me. " Ladies first " I said smiling at her kindly at her. " Thank you Humphrey. Your such a sweet gentleman " she said as smiling at me she layed down on her side of the bed. " Thank you " I said blushing a bit. I turned off the light and walked over to my side of the bed and layed down beside her. The bed was really comfortable, even better than mine. I then felt Kate cuddle up beside me.

" I hope you don't mind if I cuddle with you tonight " She said as she cuddled against me. " I don't mind " I said smiling. " Good I was going to cuddle with you whether you liked it or not. She said joking with a giggle. I giggled with her. " Goodnight Humphrey " she said still cuddling against me as she closed her eyes.

" Goodnight Kate " I said with a smile before closing my eyes. And by the time I knew I was out like a light.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Long chapter. Show outs go to Omegawolfjack, AresTheLoneWolf, they are awesome friends and awesome writers. You should read their stories. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews. Until next time you all have a great day. KeithTheLoneWolf out.**


	15. Chapter 15: A great morning

**Humphrey's POV:**

I slowly awoke from my pleasant sleep to find Kate still cuddling next to me. I smiled widely at her as she slept peacefully. I swear she looked so beautiful when she slept. I kissed her head softly, I saw her smile with her eyes closed.

She slowly opened her eyes revealing her beautiful Amber eyes. " Good Morning handsome " she said smiling at me. " Good morning beautiful " I said smiling into her beautiful amber eyes. " Did you sleep good handsome " she said before kissing my cheek which made me blush.

" I definitely did. Since I had my beautiful Girl cuddling right beside me " I said before kissing her cheek which made her blush as well. This made me giggle. " Look who's blushing now " I said smiling at her.

Kate punched me lightly in the shoulder with a smile on her face. We both giggled and looked into each other's eyes again. " You have beautiful eyes Kate, I just can't stop looking into them " I said to her as I kept looking into her eyes.

This made her blush even more. " Thank You Humphrey. You have handsome eyes too, and I can't stop looking into them " This made me blush more. Kate giggled at me which made me giggle with her. Even her giggle was very cute.

I heard Kate's Alarm going off which meant it was time to get ready for school. She quickly turned off her alarm clock, and yawned. This made me yawn as well. Kate giggled at me which made me giggle with her. Again.

She stretched before getting out of bed. I saw her beautiful body. This made me turn on which made me blush. I saw her butt sway back and forth as she walked over to her dresser. My eyes followed her butt. I couldn't help myself. Her butt was very beautiful.

" I know you're looking at my Ass humphrey " She said as she turned to me. I looked away blushing madly. " To be honest I enjoy it when you look at my body. Including my ass " She said blushing madly. This made me blush even more. My face was really red. I would've never expected her to say that. Don't get me wrong I'm glad she was enjoying it.

" Do you want me to get out while you get dressed kate " I said looking at her as I got out of bed. " You can watch if you want " She said seductively to me, before she turned back around and opened her drawer. I kept looking at her sexy Ass. It was so damn beautiful.

" What should I wear for today Humphrey " she said turning her head to me. " Whatever you want Kate. I'm ok with whatever you wear " I said. She smiled at me. " Awww, your so kind and handsome " She said before turning back around. She put her hands on her underwear and slowly started to slide them down her legs.

I could see her beautiful naked ass. My eyes went really wide. This definitely turned me on. I also heard kate giggle. " Enjoying the view over there " She said without looking at me. " D-Definitely " I said still looking at her beautiful ass. I heard her laugh, but I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful ass. She then slowly took off her bra. She turned to me as she slowly took off her bra.

After she took off her bra. She revealed her big and gorgeous breasts. She smiled widely at me. " You're really enjoying the view aren't you " She said giggling as she look at my hard manhood, which made me blush madly. " You do have a beautiful body kate " I said smiling at her as I looked up and down at her beautiful body.

" Aww thank you Humphrey. You're so kind and sexy " she said giggling as she grabbed and put on a blue pair of underwear. She then grabbed a Blue bra, and put it on. After she put her bra on she then grabbed a white t-shirt and put it on. Then she grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and put them on as well. Man she looked so damn beautiful.

After she got dressed, she grabbed some perfume and sprayed some on herself. I could smell the perfume. It smelled like strawberries. I loved the smell of strawberries in the morning. Like who doesn't. She then turned to me and smiled. " So how do I look " She said as she put her paw on her hip. " You look very very very beautiful " I said looking up and down her body.

 **Kates POV:**

I love him so much. He's so kind and caring. I'm glad I met him. I walked over to my bed and sat down on my bed right beside him. " You should get dressed as well Baby " I said looking at him. " Oh yeah. I forgot I was still in my boxers " He said chuckling as he got up and grabbed his clothes. I noticed his penis was still hard which made smile widely.

After Humphrey got dressed we both grabbed our stuff and headed out of my room, and down the hallway and downstairs. When we got to the bottom of the steps we saw my dad sitting in his chair reading the morning newspaper. He lowered his newspaper and looked over at us and smiled.

" Good morning Humphrey and Kate. Did you both sleep good " my dad said softly and quietly to us. " Yeah definitely " Humphrey said as he looking at me with a smile. I smiled back at him before looking back at my dad. " That's great to hear " He said before lifting his newspaper back up. Me and Humphrey then headed into the Kitchen and saw my mom making breakfast. I also saw Ana and Lilly talking to each other.

Mom looked at us and smiled kindly at us. " Good morning you two " she said as she looked back at the food she was cooking. " Good Morning Mom " I said smiling at her as me and Humphrey sat down at the kitchen table, across from Ana and Lilly. " Good Morning Ana and Lilly " Humphrey said smiling at them both. They both turned their heads looking at us and smiled back. " Good Morning Sis and Humphrey " Lilly said with a cute smile. " Good Morning Bro and Kate " Ana said smiling at Humphrey. " Did you two sleep good " Humphrey said looking at them with a kind smile on his face.

" Yeah. I slept great " Ana said excitedly. " Yeah you slept good while I had to deal with you hogging the whole bed. I barely had any room " Lilly said giggling at Ana. " Sorry I attend to move a lot in my sleep " Ana said giggling with a little bit of a blush.

We all chuckled. " So did you two hit it off last Night " Lilly said smiling widely at both of us. This made my mom turn and look at Humphrey and me with a serious look. Mine and Humphrey's eyes went wide. " No we did not " we both said shaking our heads quickly. My mom then looked way. We sighed quietly.

This made lilly and Ana giggle. Your so mean lilly " I said chuckling. " I know I am " she said smiling with pride. Me and Humphrey giggled and looked into each other's eyes again.

" Will you two just kiss already " Ana said annoyed. " Someones jealous " I said looking at Ana with a smile, which made her giggle. " Breakfast is ready you silly kids " Mom said giggling as she brought us our breakfast. She placed the plates of food down in front of us. She made Eggs, Bacon, and Toast. This made my mouth water. I grabbed my fork and started eating.

 **( Time lapse after eating breakfast. Humphrey's POV: )**

" Man that was good, Thank you eve. You're a great cook " I said smiling at her as I wiped my mouth of with a napkin. " Aww, thank you Humphrey " she said getting up and taking our plates and putting them in the sink. " We should get ready to go " Kate said as she got up out of her chair and pushed it in. " Yeah we should " I said as I got out of my chair and pushed it in as well.

Ana and lilly got out of their seats and pushed them as well. We all headed over to the door. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. Lilly, Ana and Kate did the same thing. I then just realised something. " Damn it " I said feeling embarrassed. Kate, lilly and Ana looked at me in surprise. " What's wrong Humphrey " Kate said looking at me worried.

" I forgot my car was a two seater, and I really wanted to take all of us to school together " I said looking down in frustration. " Humphrey it's ok " Kate said hugging me. " I really wanted to take all of us to school, but I can't " I said as I slowly calmed down. " It's ok bro " Ana said smiling at me. " I can take Lilly and Ana to school " Winston said as he put his newspaper down and getting out of his chair and walking over to us.

I looked up at Winston and smiled at him. " Thank you Winston " He's a really nice guy, I see why Eve fell in love with him. " Anytime Humphrey " He said grabbing his shoes and putting them on. I opened the door and let kate go out the door first. " Thank you Humphrey" she said as she walked out the door. " Thank you guys for letting me and my sister stay the night " I said looking at Winston. " Your Welcome! " Eve yelled from the kitchen. This made me and Winston and lilly and Ana laugh. " Anytime Humphrey " Winston said patting my shoulder while smiling at me. He then turned around and walked into the kitchen. I then turn to Ana and Lilly. " I'll see you guys later " I said smiling at them both. " I love you Bro " Ana said to me before hugging tight me. I hugged her back and smiled.

" I love you too sis " I said still hugging her. She let go and looked at me with a very happy smile. I smiled happily back at her. " See you later Humphrey. Take good care of my big sis. And keep her out of trouble " she said smiling at me with her cute purple eyes. " I will " I said chuckling. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I saw Kate waiting by the car with a smile on her face.

I walked towards the car and smiled at her. " You ready Kate " I said pulling out my car keys to my car. " I'm always ready Humphrey " She said with a chuckle. I unlocked the car and we both got in and put our seat belts on. I then started the car, and put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

After I backed out of their driveway I then put the car in drive and We then drove off to school.

 **Wow this was a really long chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school. Shout out to GameMaster1421, and KellyLad13. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the Reviews. Until next time. You guys have a great Day. KeithTheLoneWolf Out.**


	16. Chapter 16: The new bully

**Humphrey's POV**

As we headed to school, I turned on the radio. The song that came on when I turned on the radio was " Heathens " by Twenty one pilots. " I like this song " she said smiling at me. I had to agree with her who wouldn't like twenty one pilots. "Me too" I said looking at her for a second with a smile before looking back at the road.

I started singing the song. The song was addicting I won't lie, but it's not as addicting as Body like back road. "Wow humphrey. You're a great singer" Kate said looking at me with a wide smile. She's the first girl who's ever said that to me. Besides Ana. " Thank You Kate. That really means alot to me" I said smiling.

"What about you. Can you sing" I asked. This made kate look away. I looked at her for a second before looking back at the road. I could of swore I saw her blush before she looked away. She must feel embarrassed. "You don't have to answer my question if you don't want to Kate. I'm not forcing you to answer my question" I said honestly.

I'm not gonna force her to answer my question. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I was forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. "I can sing. It's just" she said before stopping. "I understand kate. I really do" I said very honestly.

"Thank You Humphrey" she said leaning in and kissing my cheek. I blushed when she kissed my cheek. "Your a great boyfriend Humphrey" She said smiling. "Thank You Kate. And your a great Girlfriend" I said smiling.

As we got close to school we stopped at a red light. The weird thing was there was no cars around, but mine. I then a heard a car coming up behind me and stopping. I looked in the rear view mirror, and I saw a grey Car. The car looked like a Ford mustang.

The car was very close to my cars rear. "This guy is real close to my rear" I said a bit agitated. Kate looked at the car behind us. "He is very close" She said agreeing to what I said.

The Light finally turned green. I pushed down on the Gas pedal and we drove off. The grey Mustang kept up with me. He was still very close to rear ending my car. "Dude get off my ass" I said in a frustrated tone.

The driver honked his horn at me. "What's this guy's problem. I'm literally going the speed limit" I said as I looked in the rear view mirror again. "I don't know but he's really getting on my nerves" Kate said getting really annoyed.

The grey Mustang went around my car and was now in front of me. "People these days" I said. " I definitely agree with that" She said still annoyed.

The grey Mustang head of us was heading in the same direction as us. "He must be going to school as well" I said as we drove into the school parking. "Well this guy better not start any trouble" she said in a serious tone. I parked my car, and turned it off. We both got out of my car and closed our doors.

I looked to my left and saw the grey car parked a few parking spaces away from my car. The door of the grey car opened and a wolf with Dark grey fur and had light green eyes stepped out. He was smirking when he got of his car and shut the door.

I felt Kate's paw grab mine. I turned my attention her. "Come on Humphrey" she said a sweet tone. We headed towards the school doors. "Hey Morons!" we heard someone yell. Me and kate turned our heads to the wolf who was yelling at us.

The wolf who was yelling at us was the crazy wolf driver. "What do you want" I said looking at him annoyed. He walked towards us. "Get behind me kate" I said still having my eyes fixed on the wolf walking towards us.

Kate listened and got behind me. The wolf stopped just a few feet away from us. "You need to learn to drive faster" He said getting in my face. "Ok two things. One get out of my face. And two. I was going the speed limit" I said getting pissed.

He got out of my face and smirked at us. "I can't believe you're dating this guy. Why not date me instead. I'm better, faster. And stronger than this wimp" He said showing off his muscle and smirking at kate.

"I'm not dating you. So don't even try" She said giving him a serious look. I swear This guy is looking for trouble. He calls me and Kate morons, then he calls me a wimp, and now he's showing off.

"Just walk away man" I said getting really pissed. "Aww what's wrong Humphrey can't take a joke" He said getting in my face again. I'm this close to punching this guy right in the face. " Oh and by the way the Names George" He said still smirking.

"Good to hear. Now please leave us alone" I said sarcastically to him before turning the other way and headed back towards the door with kate, but George stepped in front of us. He lifted his hand up and slapped me in the face hard. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. You little Bitch " He said in a pissed tone.

I put my paw against my cheek and rubbed it. "Leave us alone you prick!" Kate yelled. "Shut your fucking Mouth" He said pushing her to the ground. My eyes went wide, and I felt something inside of me snap. Again. He is so dead.

I Grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him straight in the face. Really hard. This sent him flying into the door making a huge crack in it. George looked up at me. "That was a nice hit" He said getting up. "Don't you ever come near me or my girl again!" I yelled at him with hatred.

"I do whatever I want" He said smirking at me. I ran at him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him over and over again. I felt two pairs of paws grabbing me and pulling me away. "Humphrey that's enough!" I heard Keith yell as him and Matthew pulled me away from George.

"No it isn't. That bitch smacked me in the face, and pushed Kate to the ground!" I yelled trying to break free. "This isn't over Humphrey. I will kill you, and Kate will be mine" He said with a smirk before opening the door that had a crack in it and heading into the school.

"Get back here you coward!" I yelled at him. I tried very hard to break free, but I couldn't. Matt and Keith had a good grip on me and they weren't letting go. I slowly calmed down. I can not believe him. I swear to god he's gonna get it real good next time I fight him.

"Let me go please" I said still calming down. Matt and Keith let go of me. I quickly walked over to kate and helped her up. After helping her up I hugged her tight. "You ok Kate" I said hugging her tight. I felt a tear coming down my cheek.

"I'm ok Humphrey. Thank you for kicking that bitches ass" She said smiling. "I won't let that dickhead hurt you again. That's a promise" I said looking at her, before kissing her on the cheek.

 **George's POV**

I will get that bitch Humphrey. If it's the last thing I will do. Kate and I will be together. Why would she even choose him, over me. I'm better than Humphrey. I'm even better than that Weak Garth. I saw my two other friends talking to each other.

I walked towards them. They both noticed me walking towards them. They both nodded their heads at me. I stopped in front of them with a serious look on my face. "You guys know who humphrey is. right?" I said looking at them both.

"Yeah. He's the one who kicked Garths ass" Mark said looking at me. "He's also the one dating the hottest girl in school" Diego said looking at us both. "Correct. He's our target. We take him out. Kate is Mine." I said smirking evilly. Mark and Diego both smirked evilly with me.

You're gonna wish you never fucked with me Humphrey. You're gonna get what's coming to you.


End file.
